Laughing At Guilded Butterflies
by Erosu
Summary: Bored and discontent Gin wanders the halls of Las Noches and comes across an opportunity to help Orihime that is unwilling to give her virginity to Aizen. Accepting her request he soon realizes she has secrets that changes his perception.GIN'S POV. MATURE


_Wow this actually came as a surprise dream to me (mixture of alcohol and naughty friends that love Bleach) it gave birth for this crack fic. I was always curious to try this pairing since there isnt much of them. Actually there are more Gin/Rukia than this...which seems strange to me. But I had to give this a try and I hope you enjoy it. _

_First stop Crack Station next stop Yaoi Train! (I always wanted to do a Grimmjow/Ulquiorra one)_

_And yes the title does refer to Shakespeare's poem. Considering Orihime is the gilded butterfly...  
_

**Warnings**: Smutty guilty sex, and some foul language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or their wonderful smexy characters. All belong to Kubo!

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

~*Lauging At Gilded Butterflies~*

* * *

I had always found this desolate place so cold and empty, and what is even worse is that I have no one to play with or talk to. They get mad at me just because of my habit of being a prankster, but what else am I expected to do? I am bored. The nagging feeling of regret sometimes kicks in whenever I sit alone by myself watching the constant moon remain fixed in the sky, I try not to think about how perhaps I am spending my final days not in the arms of my beloved back in Sereitei. As I sit by the wide window way of a random hall I hear the footsteps of someone approaching, I sense his presence and I shudder at wishing I was gone.

"Oh hello there, I see you avoided my traps. Of course it shouldn't come as a surprise considering it is after all you Ichimaru- sama"

I turn to look at the direction of that voice and see a slender man walking towards me, his pink hair gleaming in the moonlight. His sweet talk sickens me, I have no desire to instigate this conversation further.

"Szayel Apporo, I see ya are far from ya wing. Have ya found yer test subjects to be borin'?"

He gave an amusing chuckle and propped himself beside me on the opposite window. I contemplated on when I should take my move to leave.

"Of course not, I'm just taking a break just like you…" his amber eyes are gleaming at me, his wicked smile is making mine falter. I know his game, I played it once with Aizen but this time I have the choice of declining.

"Interestin'" I paused at that and looked back at the shifting sands.

"I know you Ichimaru…we are one and the same. You are a gifted creature and I sense your loneliness, I would be happy to ease you in that department" he has the audacity to come towards me, instead of frowning I invite him with an even more cynical smile.

"I can offer you pleasure that is incomprehensible to the human mind it will leave you in that state for days, If you allow me I can show you" I allow him to come closer, my venom ready to penetrate his skin.

"Now as much as I wanna to get some strange, yers is not the type I'm looking for. Go on to the next one" the look of distraught up close is priceless. Lured him so I can leave him in that mode of rejection and I couldn't have done it better. I step off the window as his frozen expression remained, I can feel his mind calculating on how to recover.

Before he turns I flashstep out leaving him as empty as his soul, instead of feeling liberated I felt even more infuriated at him likening himself to me. He really is a maniac, he could give Aizen a run for his money. It leaves me questioning myself as in why I always encounter men like that?

Wandering further away from my quarters I see I am nearing the princess' royal rooms. Sad thing that poor doll is, I truly pity her. I usually hear her weeping thinking no one can hear her when in fact half of Las Noches are having a fit behind her back. Surprisingly I don't sense her keeper with her and I let my curiosity wonder more than I should, I step by the door and see that it is open. She is with some strange company.

"My, what a lucky little slut you are…" I don't recognize the arrancar speaking to her, she is clad in an extremely revealing garment. Dark black hair tied up in pigtails and her skull fragment across her left eye she has a smug appearance and decide to see what is going on.

"Aizen-sama has offered you the chance to bed with him, aren't you excited?" I see she is brushing the girl's long hair. I see her solemn expression through the small vanity mirror, she looks as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Say something you nasty bitch!" she hits her hard with the comb and she falls over the bench stifling a cry. I soon see another female arrancar come closer, her short blonde hair waving as she moved towards the deplorable arrancar.

"You think you are better because you get a chance to fuck Aizen-sama!" She went to grab a handful of the girl's red hair and yank her back up to face her. My heart strangely tugged at hearing her cry out in pain.

"Loly stop it somebody will hear us" the lighter arrancar spoke trying to break up the two.

"Shut it Menoly! You heard Aizen-sama, he invited this sow to his bed and she accepted!" I raise my eyebrow at this revelation while I know Aizen has a preferences to young pretty girls I wouldn't think that he intended to use the princess as a bed warmer of course naturally she is in no position to refuse.

"Please stop, forgive me if I had offended you in anyway" she grabs her scalp trying to ease the burn of having been yanked so harshly. I see that the other girl is relentless and brings her back up to sit on the bench. She brings up a small dagger and plays it close to the human girl's face.

"I wonder if Aizen-sama will still like her If we carve up that pretty little face" the gleam in Loly's eyes showed that she was serious. A look of sheer terror flashed up the girl's face until she quickly settled down.

"Don't think I forgotten about your special little power, Ima make sure I'll run the blade so deep you wont be able to forget the pain" I saw the point of the dagger beginning to make contact on her skin.

I step forward.

"Now now what's all the ruckus goin' on here?" they turn towards my direction and I see the arrancar withdraw her sword behind her back as if she were a child.

"Ichimaru-sama!" the fair arrancar announced she went by Loly's side. I look at the princess and she immediately looks down.

"Whatcha got there Loly?" I point to her hand that is hiding behind her back. She shakes her head quickly as if to say nothing, I see the look of contempt in her eyes. My anger is starting to simmer at her insolent behavior.

"Now children shouldn't be playin' with such sharp objects ya could really hurt someone" I walk in even closer to them, I could smell the fear off of them except the girl she looks up as if pleading to me.

"We weren't doing anything of the sort Ichimaru-sama!" Menoly defended both Loly and herself, the other remained quiet.

"I've been so bored lately, no one wants to play with me. Do you want to play with sharp objects with me?" I unsheathe Shinsō and I could see the blood leaving their faces, it brings my zanpakto joy.

Knowing my violent form of play they immediately withdraw and bow deeply, declining my deadly invitation. I see them scurry towards the door and using sonido to escape out of the wing, when I sensed them gone I turn to the princess.

"Thank you…" she looks down meekly and I show no interest in her gratitude.

"Hmm…I was hoping they didn't have to leave so abruptly, oh well guess it cant be helped" I shrug my shoulders and look around her room. It is quite dainty compared to my rooms but I know it is better that way. I notice she is alone and I ponder as to where is that espada that is supposed to be watching her.

"Ulquiorra was sent on a reconnaissance mission before I was sent to Aizen-sama" I look slightly surprise at her ability to know what I was thinking.

"Oh so that means ya all by yourself…"

"Yes, Loly and Menoly were ordered by Aizen-sama to watch over me until he returns" she avoids looking directly at me.

"Well guess I made a mess of things then, so I guess yer left in my charge" I look at her and figure it would be better than spending another hour counting sand. I sit by a couch nearby and make myself comfortable, she fidgets for a bit not knowing how to act.

"Come here and sit by me" I pat the empty space by me and she stays quiet for a moment considering my offer.

"I won't bite" My smile wide open. She looks at my unreadable expression and finally moves to sit on the couch. She sits farther than I thought she would but I make no mention of it.

"Its really bleary ain't it? Kinda makes ya miss the warm sun and blue sky...well the real one" I look up and she remains silent staring off into space.

"I also miss the sweets of back home this place don't got none of that, just some nasty grub I wouldn't touch with Shinso extended. I think I lost some weight cus' of that" I see from my peripheral vision that she remains unmoved, I could've sworn talking about the sweets would've had here saying something.

"It's like talkin' to the damn wall" I mutter my tone slightly bitter. The next moment the girl is bursting into tears, I quickly look at her sobbing into her hands.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, ya don't have to cry" I didn't think she was that delicate. She continues to sob ignoring me completely.

"Hey I said I'm sorry..."

"Must I really lose my virginity to Aizen, my worst enemy?" the princess pauses to say to herself and I notice that the invite to Aizen's bed most have bothered her.

"It isn't so bad, it could be worse" why was I lying? Well actually it could be worse I know a whole gang of arrancar that would love to get their nasty paws on a pretty little thing like her.

"How? tell me how!" she cries out. Does she really want me to say it, well I could start out with the obvious.

"He could pass ya on to several arrancar to please them" she froze at my comment finding what I said absolutely horrid.

"What? You know I'm not kidding" surprisingly she calms down after I smacked her with that fact. Girl needed a reality check but this Hueco Mundo after a while one can become quite delirious.

"I guess so..." she sniffles and my pity for her only grows, it irks me somewhat.

"I just never imagined to have it this way...I mean imagined my first time would be more special..." I scoffed at her comment and she stopped upon hearing me snort. Nobody's first is special certainly mine wasn't considering it was Aizen and I knew Rangiku wasn't a virgin when I bedded her but then again I knew her circumstances made it clear that it wasn't consensual. I still loved her nonetheless.

"Girl, this is the real world and nobody ends up with who they want. They're just with somebody because that person wasn't their first choice" did I really say that? Well the shocking expression that she is giving me certainly confirms that.

"So is Aizen-sama just using me?" did she really have to say that? When doesn't Aizen use somebody.

"No he is absolutely infatuated with ya, he feels duty bound to make ya his woman and the first step in that should be in deflowin' ya" I hope this girl notes the sarcasm in my voice, if not I'm leaving.

She starts shaking her head, refusing that comment. I see a certain resolve building in her mind.

"No, I will not allow him that pleasure. I let myself willingly come here and betray my friends, and he wants to rob every little thing that matters to me?" And viola she finally figured out Aizen, girl deserves a prize.

"So what can ya do, there really isn't much ya could do in this situation" my wrist is rotating as I am saying this. I look to her and notice her staring at me as if she is waiting for something.

"Something can happen..." it didn't take me long to figure out what she meant by 'something'. She wanted to rob Aizen of the glory of deflowering her by bedding someone before he does. My mind calculates the possible Espada that can help her in her situation and found them all too unqualified in handling it properly some might end up doing more damage to her than Aizen. Especially that Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"So ya waiting for yer Espada to come and do the deed with ya well I'm sorry to burst yer bubble there but I highly doubt he would do that since he is oh so loyal to Captain Aizen" the princess slowly acknowledges this fact. She sinks into the couch and curls up not knowing who to go next.

"I could save ya, it actually might be fun" I wanted to gauge her reaction to this considering I did have a bad habit of riling people up this way.

"You would?" her voice sounded hopeful and I start to regret my words.

"Nope I was just kiddin', why would I wanna do that?" I chuckle and get up from the couch fearing this conversation could get serious if I continue to stay. I feel her warm hand snatch my wrist, her touch soft.

"Please, you're the only one I have left. It'll be the only thing I ask" I see her eyes begging for my acceptance her grip tightening. I pay more attention to the soft feel of her skin the warmth radiating in her palm is making my hungry cold skin hunger for more. How long has it been since I felt the touch of a woman? Far too long than it should be.

We stare each other down, hoping she would relent but her hand stays attached to me. I analyze the situation and actually it looks like a win-win, I get my fun and she gets her cut out of cheating Aizen.

"I know out of all his followers you are seem the least afraid of him, I know others will not do this but I figured perhaps you can" that comment left me slightly awed considering it was truthful. I test her resolve by inching my face close to hers, I see the pupils in her eyes shrink back. I missed the blush that was painting her skin that made women seem so beautiful and delicate.

"Ya sure ya want to do this? After this there is no turnin' back ya know" actually there was since her power is to undue phenomenon that has happened such as the revival of Grimmjow's arm. It leaves me curious as to why she choose me in the first place knowing she can undue what Aizen can do to her.

"Ya know ya can make it as if it neva happened" my hand brushes her hair touching the small blue pins attached to them.

"Because I don't want my first experience to be him... I can revert back to being a virgin but Aizen would still be my first" her voice is starting to become strong.

"Why me?" I look into her opening my blue eyes, her mouth opens and I look at her plump lips.

"Why not" Good point, I see the brave glimmer that is taking her brown eyes. I become attracted to this like a moth to a flame.

"Alright we can do this but we can't do it in this room, it's bugged so I can take ya somewhere where we can't be seen" I whisper into her ear she nods quickly and take her hand off my wrist leading her put the door to the corridor.

It didn't take long to reach my quarters, perhaps the only rooms beside Aizen's that is not bugged by Tousen's contraptions. She notices it is much more spacious than hers and she is in awe. Walking several steps I sit at my bed and wait for her noticing this she blushes.

"I've never done this before, I don't know what to do..." her bashfulness is appealing and I tell her she could start by undressing herself. She faces her back towards me and starts undoing the snap and ties to her outer robe while I shed my cloak and put Shinso aside.

I see her hands trembling and fumbling with her ties so I walk over and place my hands on her shoulders leaning over I smell her sweet scent it smells slightly like strawberries and chocolate.

"Relax, take yer time there ain't no rush" well their was but nobody was looking for any of us right now but I needed her to feel calm. As I feel her coming at ease I slip my hands over hers and quickly take over their work. Unbuttoning her blouse she lets my hands expose her creamy flesh and giving the garment another pull and it falls off her waist.

Luckily she is petite and as I tower over her I see a beautiful pair of breasts that makes me smile happily, however I resist touching them and continue on to her bottoms. She picks up a leg and unzips her boot letting it slip off her foot, following with the next one. I see she her flesh is arise with bumps and she shivers, either it is too cold or she is nervous. Feeling sympathetic I offer relief for both as I kiss the bare skin of her shoulder feeling her gasp at the unexpected touch.

I pull her hair back with a free hand and look at her slender neck, I suddenly let my hunger overrun me and pull her forcefully against me. She lets out a small squeak of surprise as she feels my body over hers, I plant soft kisses over her neck travelling up inhaling her virgin scent. She does not resist as my hands fall naturally over her breasts eager to feel their weight against my palm, I give them a soft squeeze and she stifles a moan.

If I said I wasn't enjoying this I was a damn liar, god's knew I yearned to feel a body like this for ages. The indescribable softness she had accompanied by her heavenly warmth made my cold lonely body react accordingly. It was as if I was awoken from a centuries old sleep, I feel myself becoming more ravenous with each second.

I didn't notice my hands moving on their own and I take her chin facing it towards me and crashing my lips on hers. It wasn't intentional but I desired to know how she tasted, I slip my tongue into her mouth surprised that she opened it for me. I caress her quiet tongue with mine pushing it to become alive, she timidly moves it across mine with soft strokes. I turn her making her face me and I turn my head wanting to taste her fully my tongue moving wildly inside her mouth, occasionally sucking her lips and tongue.

When I release her she is panting, I realized she must have never been kissed before. Her eyes are no longer alert but at a daze, I cup her face making her look at me.

"Was that yer first kiss?"

She nods unable to speak, she seems paralyzed by me. I didn't wish to be her first everything for now she will compare every lover to me as I seen it happen to Rangiku. I let the girl wander but she always seems unsatisfied with the men she comes across, usually giving up on the first kiss as if she knows how they are in bed from just that.

She continues to stare at me her hands unmoving, it was quite troublesome really to have a virgin, they don't know what comes next. I see she still has her bottoms and with one simple pull they come off, her face turns like a cherry the seconds she feels the draft allover her exposed body. She instinctively covers herself up.

"No, no, no there's no need for that. Ya don't hafta be shy 'round me" I take her arms away from her chest very easily, I dip my neck to kiss her once more. She catches me unguarded as her tongue starts roving against mine, I chuckle as she is becoming more keen towards me.

My hands needed to touch every inch of her silky skin and they go from up her tender breasts, down her narrow waist and to a plush bum giving the occasional squeeze. Wanting more I make her legs wrap themselves around me and I bring her to the bed laying her down gently. I release her and step back, she looks at a loss from my contact.

"What happened?" she asks me, she gets up on her elbows and looks at me. I laugh quietly at her sudden urgency to have me continue on, I see the nipples on her chest pert and pink. Tell-tale sign that she is starting to get excited.

"Don't cha think it's strange that yer the only one naked?" I do not waste time in undressing myself although I carefully place my clothes close so it wouldn't be a hassle putting them back on.

She watches me carefully and I am not abashed about my body, when I take off that last important item of clothing I stand before her taut and ready. I see the shock in her eyes as she looks up at me from top to bottom her eyes landing square on my dick, the blush resurfaces. I was always proud of my size, I always the one to get the attention while standing along someone in the urinals and in the public baths. I know I am leaner than most men but at least in this area I am above average in both size and girth.

As I approach her she stiffens but I relax her once more as I place myself over her soft body, skin to skin my sensations reveled at having someone touch me. Delicately I lick the hollow of her neck and trail it down towards a large mound smiling wickedly as she whimpers. My hands massage her back making her feel relaxed and comfortable, expertly kneading the knots away from her sleek muscle.

"Ichimaru-sama…" this is the first time she calls out my name. It won't be the last.

"Gin, ya can call me Gin" I tell her playfully, before wrapping my tongue around an excited nub. I forcefully suck on it alternating between flickering it with my tongue and sucking it.

"Ah, Gin!" her obedient nature arouses me further. I only respond by gently biting her sensitive skin around her breasts, I can feel her pulse quicken.

One hand snake down her thighs and parts them, I rub on her slender legs before placing my hand right on her core. I chuckled to find it soaked, upon feeling my hand on her wet and sensitive sex she clamps her legs shut over me.

I cluck my tongue at her and she looks at me as if she did something wrong.

"Ichimaru-sa…Gin" I shush her with a peck, I slowly withdraw my hand knowing she isn't ready yet.

"How about I make ya feel relaxed, I know this is ya first time and I want ya to not be so tense" as much as I wanted to tease her into pleasure I knew her body was to 'green' to respond to those types of stimulation. The best tactic was to let her feel as tranquil and aroused as possible. I motion her to turn over so her back is facing me, she rolls over cautiously laying flat on her stomach.

Making her hair fall at her sides I look at her willowy back and curvy round bum. I first let my hands rub small circles on the small of her back pressing downward while my tongue ran itself over the blades of her back tasting sweet skin, I feel her shudder under me. My hands roamed up and down her back as if worshiping her body, one hand slips under grabbing tight on a firm breast and she finally releases a moan. I go over placing kisses lower and lower on her back finding her responsive to ever touch. As I come close to a round cheek I bite it and she gasps not expecting me to do that.

I found myself wanting to hear more of her beautiful sound and I bring her hips up so her ass is sticking up in the air. She feels vulnerable but does not resist, I look at her beautiful silken folds with a small nub shyly sticking out, her sap glistening her opening. My tongue playfully teases the small nub to peak out further, she immediately bucks her hips up unintentionally bringing my face closer to her sex.

"Please don't do that, it's dirty…" she whispers hoping I would listen. Of course only a virgin would think what I was doing was filthy, she'll soon find it delightful.

My tongue glides up and down her supple folds revolving around the hard clit that is aching for attention. When I press my mouth over it continually stab at it she cries out passionately. I feel her juices leaking and sliding down my cheek, eager to taste her I lap it up like ambrosia, drinking her.

I hold her down with my hands for she is starting to move uncontrollably underneath, I know she cannot help it as I see her hands clinging on the blanched sheets for dear life. Tasting her I curiously dip my tongue into her tight core, she feels this and cries out for my name once more. Flickering at it like a snake I dip inside back and forth fucking her with my tongue, I see she is slowly giving in.

Letting go of one hip I take my thumb and put pressure on her pearl, the pad pressing on her highly receptive clit and instead of moving slowly I quickly rotate it around and around. I hear her pant loudly she is close to screaming, going back her core is practically gushing out with her fluids leaking into my bed. I give her one more lick before removing myself completely.

She feels my absence and as I rove on top of her she grinds herself against me eager to finish where I left off, her ass trying to find purchase. Her weeping slit finds my hard thigh and she is not shy in rubbing herself against it. I had left her hot and bothered but wholly relaxed and eager.

"Please Gin…" she has resorted to pleading, I turn her neck up to kiss me and she slings an arm over my neck capturing me before I place my kiss on her. She is licking my mouth urging me to continue, turning her over I go back to pleasing her breasts. Wrapping her legs around me she lets me feel her slick sex right on my hard cock. I groan at the contact wanting to delve inside her at once.

"Hime, this is it. After this I will not hold back…" I expected her to think over her choice but she shook her head and urged me to go on.

"Its okay I want this" those words slightly shocked me as I knew she had sentiments towards the Kurosaki boy. I had expected her to stop me but her clever hands found my shaft and started stroking its length, I hiss at having her touch on me.

"Stop instigating girl…" I warn her but she is not deterred in the least.

"Fuck me…" Did she seriously know what the consequences were of uttering those words especially to me? She stroked me harder, the blood leaving my brain leaving me without anything to rationalize on.

"Fuck…" I decided to screw with taking it slow and grasping her hands away I position myself in her entrance and swiftly penetrate her. We both cry out, I remained still for if I moved a centimeter I would come undone before her.

Her tightness had me seeing stars, wrapping herself almost painfully around me. I look down and see tears flowing out her eyes and I felt slightly guilty for taking her so brutally.

"I told ya to not provoke me" I kiss her softly waiting for her to tell me to move. I wait patiently for her to adjust to my size.

Her legs are shaking uncontrollably and I soothe them by rubbing them, her hands wrapped around my back. She opens her eyes slowly and looks down seeing that I was truly inside her, small drops of blood stain the base of my cock.

"Its alright you can move now…" her voice is quivering but I do not waste time. I gently rock against her, making her tense body relax itself once more. I lick and bite her neck, sucking on her pulse she moans softly.

Her hands travel up and massage my scalp, it always leaves me feeling more lustful. I kiss her lips once more as she is panting harder, tasting her she starts moving her hips under me.

"Ha…ha…ha" her cries are becoming louder encouraging me to go more. She is no longer having a chokehold on my cock and begins to twitch. I figure she was finally receiving pleasure.

I am surprised as she moans near my ear, her tongue licking around its shell before finally sucking on the lower lobe. My back is tingling in pleasure, I open my eyes and she smiles. I had to blink twice to see her actually smiling , her hands leave my head and she starts to caress her breasts that are bouncing up and down from my movements.

"Ah more Gin-kun" the way she said was without abandon. The adorable way she addressed me also made me feel as if she were my lover. I pounded into her even more vigorously giving into her need.

The sight of her touching herself got me riled up, I take a breast and suck on it harshly. She is screaming and begins clawing at my back, I grind my hips in circles feeling her swollen clit mashing itself on my base. Her eyes are rolling back.

"Shit Orihime…" she takes my hand and suckles on my digits giving each one a hungry lick.

"Fuck me more Gin…" those words seemed so familiar as if they weren't coming from her mouth, I found it hard to believe a virgin would cry out those words.

"Yer doing it again girl, if ya keep going this way I wont hold back" I wanted her to stop doing that, she is doing everything expected of a lover with experience. If it not were for the blood I would've seriously doubted her virginity. I had to pause and took myself out of her hot sex, she whimpered and bucked her hips up as to not remove myself from her but I wriggled out of her grasp and began to devour her sweet cunt.

"Ah not there!" I lick and suck avariciously losing myself each second. Her words, her touches were all too familiar. I began to not see her as a virgin captive but as a lover who I have known for years. She spreads herself more, if she could only see how she is giving into her wanton desires.

"Do ya know the most sensitive part of a woman's body is? Would ya like me to show ya?"

I withdraw my fingers from her warm mouth and dip them inside her ever tight heat. I search for that soft fleshy pad that brings instant ecstasy, I find it when her inside muscles clamp down on them, I start clicking on her button without mercy.

"Yes, Gin!" Again those words rang a familiar tune. I look at her making sure she was not who I thought she could be.

"I'm going to come, please make me come Gin-kun" she is forgetting herself and crying out carelessly. Those words were mighty dangerous around me. It brings out the lustful side in me.

"Ya want to come, Orihime-chan…tell me how ya want to come" I say out loud making sure she hears me between her moans.

"Now, I want you inside me. I want to come with you inside me…" she couldn't have said it better. I stop moving my fingers against her and she gets up and pushes me on my back. My eyes widened in confusion to the change in her. She was no longer meek and shy, she was without shame or reserve.

She sits on top of me astride, settling herself she finds my cock and devours it into her hungry snatch. I moan out loud her slick heat made my cock throb. Feeling it she happily cries out and begins to bounce up and down, thrashing as she takes every inch of me inside her.

"Shit girl who the fuck are ya?" I curse at the way she was taking me, I've never seen no virgin moving so fluidly like this. She rode me like I was prized stallion, bucking her hips at every second. I see her eyes opening and they have a smug look in them.

"Ne, Gin-kun what happen to your smile?" this innocent girl has been replaced with a demon perhaps Aizen knew this all along.

Before I could say anything she leans down on me and licks at my chest and nips on my nipple. I hiss at her intrusiveness, she touched all my weak points I wanted to stop her but found it to pleasing to wretch myself away. It's been ages since I felt this euphoric high, I was on a pleasure trip.

"Does it feel good?" She licks at my chest softly her tongue lapping up the sheen of sweat that is covering my skin.

Hell I was supposed to ask that question. I made up my mind if she wanted to play the role I would just have to join her.

"Yeah, why don't ya tell me about how ya feel? Like ridin' my cock?" she pants quickly saying yes repeatedly. I pull her upright as I smash into her, she is jittering in pleasure her breasts flaying up and down.

I stop she looks at me wondering why I had stopped, her hands go back to my sensitive spots but I stop her.

"If ya want it so bad, why don't ya move by yerself? I'll just watch right here" I see her bravado start to retreat and the real Orihime appear. I turned the tables on her once more.

I see her hips move again once more, the slick slapping sounds of flesh competing against her cries. I enjoy the scenery quite nicely from below.

"Touch yerself…" she opens her eyes and instead of fighting my command her hands went to both her breasts and core. As a reward I start moving my hips ever so slightly, I'm not surprised she can feel it.

I soon feel something tickling my sac, opening my eyes I see she has reached behind her and was fondling me. Applying the slightest pressure and tickling it with the tips of her fingers, my toes curl instantly and I can feel my peak rising.

"That's cheatin' princess…" I huff out, it is getting harder to concentrate with each brush of her hand on me. I rise up and suck on her neck squeezing her closer to me, arching her back she presses her chest closer to my face.

"It's coming again…Gin" she feels the need to wrap herself around me. Both her legs and arms intertwined, her long reddish hair sweeping from side to side. For a moment I forget who she is and the sweeping hair turns golden in front of me.

I feel she is 'her' that is grinding against me, large soft breasts against my skin. Her movements and caresses scream out that it is her. But the voice that is moaning out crying my name is not, I am torn between fantasy and reality.

Rush, rush, rush and then she clenches all over. I feel her flood with an inferno of heat of my doing, she is crashing with each wave. She lies down on her back carrying me over her and she looks deep into me, reading me making me feel more naked than I already was.

"Gin…" that was all I needed to send me over the edge. Brown eyes flashed blue…red hair became blonde, the playful smile of hers haunted me.

I curse as I release myself inside her. She is holding me as if I were wounded this stranger's touch was so familiar, I let go and embrace her not caring the fact that this was more than just a screw.

When our heartbeats settle, I pull away from her. And turn my back to her, feeling cold she turns to me and her hands strokes my back pleasantly.

"Stop that…" my voice is harsh and cold. I sense her flinch, she stops and stays still.

"I'm sorry…" she sounds truly repentant and I turn over facing her, she looks up to me.

"Ya should get dressed, I must return ya back before that Espada notices" she quietly agrees and as she tries to get up her body flinches, she most likely is feeling the pain. Crimson drops stain my sheets, the only proof of her virginity. I decide to ask her flat out.

"How did ya know how to touch me like that?" the question surprises her and her eyes meet my blue ones.

"Um…" she starts to laugh nervously unable to form any words her eyes shows she is hiding a dirty little secret.

"Were you lying in saying you haven't done this before?" her expression darkens and she shakes her head wildly. Apparently she is truthful but I must know my answer.

"Ya fucked me as if this wasn't our first time, I think its just more than coincidence" she lowers her gaze unwilling to reveal her naughty secret.

"Its alright ya can tell me I wont be mad…" perhaps…

"Rangiku…" her brown eyes went to watch my expression as she said this.

"Rangiku?" My eyebrow cocks up. She nods and she suddenly laughs.

"Well Rangiku and her captain were living in my apartment for a little while before I came here. And as you might already know she is quite loud when drunk and funny…" she chuckled some more this time with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yes that is old news to me…" I start putting the pieces together.

"Well I remember several times she would dish out the details between you and her. It didn't take long before she mentioned about the sex" I had forgotten Rangiku had a big mouth when drunk. My dear woman couldn't keep her own secrets, I dreaded to know if the runt had heard anything.

"Well she only revealed this to me…" I roll my eyes…You and Momo, Nanao, the whole Shinigami Women's Association, and most likely Izuru.

"What else ya know?" I don't know why I wanted to know, perhaps to tell her she is wrong.

"That you like sex more than one time… and you enjoy using shame as a tactic for submission…other things" her blush becomes bright red. Seems she has said more than I could've imagined.

"So why did ya do it?" I was referring to the sex, she could've just laid back and taken it nicely without fuss but she decided to use the same tactics Rangiku used making it just more than sex.

She giggled, how could she find this amusing? "Because she was right, it is fun" I scold myself for corrupting her too, one Rangiku was more than enough.

"Hm don't blame me if you scare that Kurosaki boy, I can tell ya right now if ya try the same things ya did to me ya'll scare him to death" Hell she almost damn near scared me, most definitely he wont be able to handle that hot piece of sex.

At the mention of her beloved she looked down remembering him.

"Don't tell Kurosaki-kun please. He might take it the wrong way"

And how is the right way he is supposed to take it? Either way he is still going to pin the blame on me. Not that I care.

"Alright…ya want me to help ya get dressed" I pick up her clothing and she says yes. After I start helping her she turns to me.

"Do you want me to not mention this to Rangiku?" I tell her no, I am tired of keeping secrets to her. I know she would be upset but eventually she would understand the situation.

"Alright, I understand…" she finishes in putting her cloak on and heads for her boots. I turn to dress myself up as well. I thought back as to whether or not what I just did mattered, in the end it most likely did not. I've done worse things.

We head out of my wing and back to her quarters, she sees it empty and starts to call out her Shun Shun Rikka. I've seen her power before when she restored Grimmjow's arm but it was truly amazing to see it up close, after restoring herself she moved as if she hasn't spent the last hour vigorously riding me.

I depart with a smile and close the door as if on cue I sense Aizen coming towards me.

"She is truly amazing is she not?" I wait to see what he says next I dreaded to know if he saw what we've done.

"She is pure and untouched…I cant wait to claim her for myself" I had to bite my cheek from bursting out. Ah it is fun to laugh behind this man's back.

"Well what are ya waitin' fer Captain?" he turns to me and points outside.

"The ryouka are here, they come back for their nakama" Perfect timing, Orihime is sure a lucky one.

"I will watch them closely, it means that Soul Society is mobilizing itself. It wont be long before they sent reinforcements, and then Soul Society will be left wide open" Bastard planned every move all along.

"Of course pleasure can always wait right Gin?" his cold eyes look on at me.

"Yeah Captain, of course it can" I lie once more through my teeth.

"Come Gin, it is time to prepare for our grand arrival…" He calls me to join him. And I reluctantly go once more. This king really is desolate…


End file.
